


Tabitha's Big Mistakes

by Slutty_Dil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bear suits, Camping, Dil's many ex lovers, F/M, Intimidation, Multi, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube, cloud gazing, granite falls, logs, sims 4, what really happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutty_Dil/pseuds/Slutty_Dil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha Casper has just started dating the slightly chubby Dil Howlter. Will their romance be able to survive a weekend camping trip with the Pancakes? Or will Eliza kill more than just a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabitha's Big Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the universe created by Dan Howell and Phil Lester in DanAndPhilGames. https://www.youtube.com/user/DanAndPhilGAMES

Dil called Tabitha up and invited her to go on a camping trip with him and his friends. Tabitha, being into the strapping young Dil, immediately agreed. This was her first mistake.

“Tab, meet my ex-lady friend and my bro, Eliza and Bob Pancakes,” Dil introduced his new girlfriend calmly to their camping partners.

Tabitha gave Eliza a warm and friendly smile, in return, Eliza gave Tabitha a scary smile that clearly said ‘go home or you die.’ Taken aback, Tabitha leaned into Dil for an embrace and secretly whispered in his ear, “Your friends seem nice.” 

Dil could hear the fear in his girlfriend’s voice. And he couldn’t blame her, this was Eliza Pancakes. He still had yet to confide in Tabitha about his ex-girlfriend’s stalking. Once the hug was over, Eliza quickly went to Dil and pulled him into conversation, leaving Tabitha on her own. Bob was God knows where.


End file.
